


Coffee Break

by PhoenixNinja101



Series: From The Minds Of An Author [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Not What It Looks Like, Other, Poems, Poetry, Short Stories, Stress Relief, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's A Tag For That, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, dark themes, hell week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixNinja101/pseuds/PhoenixNinja101
Summary: Hey Guys!This is the Phoenix Ninja speaking! This book will serve as the author's venting space for the reason that anxiety can cause me breakdowns  when school works start to pile up. I hope we can all agree that a writer's brain works especially better during hell week. This means to say that we got more ideas the busier we are. Well, feel free to read how my brain works when stressed!~~~CHAO!!!~~~





	1. SOUNDLESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sounds were gone.

**Normal POV!**

The sounds were gone; the bustling of the crowd, the roar of the bus engine, the loud ringing of the school bell —all gone. As though he was robbed of his sense of hearing, like it didn't matter to him, his eyes were trained only on a pair of round, golden brown orbs and-

Oh. He thinks he heard her say she liked him and-

_Oh_. He thinks he likes her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I should be preparing for our defense tomorrow right now...
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	2. He Who Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He who knows, sees all.

**First POV!**

He who knows, sees all  
—from my front to my fall.

He who knows, understands  
—from my inner turmoils to the shake of my hands.

He who knows, decides  
—for he knows what I fail to realize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I hope you liked!
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	3. Nickel-And-Dime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am the n to your 'damn',

**First POV!**

A trifling existence,with zero importance.

I am the n to your 'damn', a petty little lamb.

—unworthy of your time, a nickel-and-dime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This is trash.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	4. Broken Records

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two souls, tied by cords.

**Normal POV!**

Two souls, tied by cords.

Stuck in their own loop, like broken records.

Forced to listen to the same-same chords.

Like broken records, like-like broken records.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This is one of my best one yet.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	5. Little Marionette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my little marionette.

**First POV!**

Oh my little marionette,

So, so broken and bent.

Poor little marionette,

Her liberty —gone and went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I don't know anymore...
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	6. Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses are red, Violets are blue.

**First POV!**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

Words left unsaid,

—you will forever rue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm not even sure if that's the right point-of-view...
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	7. She's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I'm fine, I'm okay' she would always say.

**Normal POV!**

She laughs her problems away,

and smiles as bright as day.

'I'm fine, I'm okay' she would always say,

failing to keep her tears at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Way too overused concept.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	8. Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's the sun in my day.

**First POV!**

He's the sun in my day; so high in display.  
Unreachable —far, far away;  
yet I can never look away.

And the more you stare; the more you despair.  
Impossible —what a bright flare;  
I could never compare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I tried way too hard on this.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	9. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror, mirror on the wall.

**First POV!**

Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Had I not given my all?  
How many poison apples does it take,  
for a flower to bloom and reach its wake?

Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Beauty will be your downfall.  
They say you reap what you sow  
—now there's _redredred_ on the white-white snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This one's everyone's favorite...
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	10. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sick of your wordless lullabies.

**First POV!**

I'm so sick of your wordless lullabies,  
lulling me to sleep at night.

Lying in my bed; defenseless under the night skies,  
thinking everything was going to be alright.

... until our last goodbyes did I remember our very last fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: What did I do?! I dunno either *shrugs*
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	11. Who Am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who am I to you?

**First POV!**

Who am I to you but one of the few?

Who am I to him but one who lacks vim?

Who am I to her but someone who's merely a blur?

Who am I to me but a busy little bee?

The answer? An average nobody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Literally my worst one yet...
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	12. ABC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A for apple, B for boy.

**Normal POV!**

A for apple, B for boy;  
C for chapel, and all things that bring joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ... my sister asked me to!
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	13. Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One, two, three...

**First POV!**

One, two, three, I wanted you to look at me, the way I look at thee.

Four, five, six, though my feelings are still mixed, and you don't even know I exist.

Seven, eight, nine, I wanted you to be mine, and I think the idea sounds fine.

Ten, though I know it'd never happen —because numbers are counted, and my feelings are unrequited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I messed up so bad!
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	14. Romeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo, 'o Romeo...

**First POV!**

Romeo, 'o Romeo, where art thou?  
—not like I'm looking for you, though.

I do not need another Romeo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ... why? Why?! WHY?!
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	15. Paradox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loves you...

**Second POV!**

He loves you, and the next statement is true.

He loves you not, and the first statement is false —now you're stuck on a paradox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ugh, I suck!
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	16. Little Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain, rain, go away...

**Normal POV!**

Rain, rain, go away, come again another day.

The little spider wants to play, instead of staying in the corpse that lay.

Oh how the little spider wants to get away, when the body started to decay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Did you sing it? Well you shouldn't've...
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	17. Blue Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My blue jacket.

**First POV!**

You warm me up amidst all this racket, keeping me safe and comfy; my blue jacket.

It's a wonder how you stayed on me till the end, even when we reached a dead end.

Now me lay underneath the flowerbed; my blue jacket —stained with red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: That blue jacket is gone now, btw...
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	18. Click

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Click!

**First POV!**

Creeping up on the wooden floor, I searched for the light switch near the door.

_Click!_ Lights on, and for a moment I was fine on my own.

There was a shuffle on my right, then my hands shook in fright.

I spun around hoping it was only a trick, when there was a resounding click.

Doors closed; I hadn't been alone, I thought when there was a groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: My cousins forced me but I just wasn't in the mood okay?!
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	19. Drip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drip, drop.

**Second POV!**

Tick tock, tick tock, time is running out.

Five minutes till midnight, and the lights are out.

Drip drop, drip drop, water's dripping from the ceiling.

Pretty soon, it'll be your blood that's spilling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This is the improved version of [Click](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790428/chapters/49767467)! 
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	20. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That mask you have on.

**First POV!**

What a cute farce, sitting there for hours.

I wonder how long that smile will stay on your face,  
when you realize kindness has no room or space?

Will you continue being fake, all for their sake?  
Or will you be the first to break?

Your patience is rather strong, though I wonder about that mask you have on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Everyone loves this one.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	21. PATTERN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts with a pattern.

**Second POV!**

Everything starts with a pattern, a pattern one comes to know after years and years of routine. It starts with trying, and ends up tiring. The energy and enthusiasm you feel in the beginning will eventually fade leaving you drained, straining to get by, and just wanting to get everything over with.

New year comes and you start over, the excitement coming back full force like it never left. The desire to start anew drives you forward, yet back at the start.

The pattern continues, then one day it stops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This is what I wrote when I was drowning in paperwork...
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	22. The Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wait.

**First POV!**

The forbidden fruit; plump and oh-so tempting.

Just one bite; I'm sure it's just as sweet as sinful.

To possess and own the unattainable —how thrilling.

Just wait; it will soon ripen for me to take it whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: YES IT'S ABOUT PEDOPHILIA! And you know why this poem's bad?! Because it never works out!
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	23. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In loving him.

**Second POV!**

You held on because you couldn't let go,

Despite knowing what you decided ages ago;

That in loving him, hurting was inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Pardon my narcissism, but I love this one the most.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	24. Dear Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't you see?

**First POV!**

Dear brother, can't you see?

The spark in my eyes as I look with glee?

The way my heart flutters is not easy to miss,

But I can't love you more than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Yes, it's incest. Now shut up!
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	25. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her heart was like a cake.

**Second POV!**

Her heart was like a cake;

So sweet that it makes you ache.

Though you can't possess it as a whole;

Either you share it or take full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: It's about polyamory, and it just means that you can either share her or love her MORE.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	26. Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the roof.

**First POV!**

You are the roof that holds us together,

The roof that connects these walls to each other.

The roof that shields us from this bad weather,

The roof that stays until the world gets better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Happy Teacher's Month! (Even though Sir Sonny was absent and couldn't hear my poem. T∆T)
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	27. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red.

**First POV!**

Cutting words, sharper than razors.  
Broken, beaten, and bruised;  
Cuts are the only solution.

Whispers echo in the dark, empty corridors.  
Alone, abandoned, and abused;  
The red, the red, the red is my salvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ... I was drowning.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	28. Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a pattern.

**Normal POV!**

There was a pattern.

At the beginning, she'd try her best.

But in the end, she'd lose interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Yes, 'cuz I'm bored.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	29. Pillar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a pillar.

**First POV!**

Like a pillar who shoulders, you carry us like boulders.

A pillar who supports, like an extra feet of some sorts.

Like a pillar, strong and sturdy, you can hold us together so firmly.

But like a pillar, you're not on your own; we're right here, longer than you've known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Made this for my father's birthday last year...
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	30. Glassy Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the glassy sky.

**First POV!**

There are some things we feel,  
That are way too good to be real.

A false illusion of eternity;  
Something that may never be.

That's why we should cherish before we say "goodbye",  
For all good things has an end; just like the glassy sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I wrote this poem based off of Tokyo Ghoul (anime) as well as a KnB Fan Fiction that I loved called "[The Black Goat's Egg](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11450311/1/The-Black-Goat-s-Egg)" by [FlyAndDontLookBack](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4677703/FlyAndDontLookBack) on FF.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	31. Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't think about the pain.

**Second POV!**

Don't think about the pain. Don't think about the pain. Don't think about the pain.

Do it at once, with no hesitations, or all will be in vain;

There is only suffering for those who remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I fell rock bottom deep but I saved myself like I always did.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	32. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please keep trying.

**First POV!**

I'm falling into this deep pit of nothing.

I don't need saving, but please keep trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Someone, please...
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	33. Disgust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disgusting!

**Normal POV!**

The stench of a rusted metal.

Skin cut so easily like petal.

Red pouring out a wound so fatal.

Disgusting. Disgusting! DISGUSTING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ... I feel filthy asf!
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	34. Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there I go slipping.

**First POV!**

I am on the edge;

Just one step away from falling.

Then push turns to shove;

And there I go slipping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ... one more push.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	35. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello?

**First POV!**

Everyone left; where'd they go?

Did they forget me? Or did they not know?

Can someone (please) answer me? Hello?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: KnB inspired...
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	36. Brink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brink is where you sink.

**Normal POV!**

The brink is where you sink;

Because words are not enough anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I've reached the end.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	37. Quietly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touched. Tainted. Violated. Defiled.

**Normal POV!**

Touched; never forget their hands.

Tainted; it felt disgusting and so, so dirty.

Violated; no one ever understands.

Defiled; she was hurting very quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ... I was molested in my sleep by my own cousin. Bye.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	38. No Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did trying ever do?

**First POV!**

What did trying ever do?

Tell me how far it took you?

Then realize how long it took them.

Now you know skills are no match for talent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Prodigies versus Hardworkers.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	39. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks at me like I hung the moon in this sky.

**First POV!**

He looks at me like I hung the moon in this sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ... period.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	40. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue, Red, Green, Purple, and Yellow.

**Normal POV!**

Blue, Red, Green, Purple, and Yellow;

The Pink cries as their eyes turn hollow.

Oh, when did these colors turn so shallow?

Left forgotten; HE disappears from their shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: BITCH, of course it's KnB!
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	41. ROUTINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel sick.

**Second POV!**

You feel sick; tired of waking up to the same numbers on the clock, tired of eating the same food, tired of walking the same path, tired of going to the same places, tired of seeing the same people, tired of hearing the same words, tired of doing the same things, tired of having the same encounters, tired of this time loop called routine.

Nothing changes, and it makes you sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Damn déjà vu...
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	42. Clockwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the boy with a clock on his chest.

**Normal POV!**

He hated numbers because they mean death.

He hated counting seconds as time takes his breath.

The world is not kind; to everyone and to the boy with a clock on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: He has a heart disease, to put it simply.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	43. No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter.

**Normal POV!**

No matter who she chooses,

No matter who she loves,

No matter who gives her roses,

No matter; He'll have her one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ... I think I read too many yandere fics.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	44. If I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you?

**First POV!**

If I were to leave, will you stop me?

If I were to stay, will you let me?

If I were to die, will you cry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Well?!
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	45. There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami was there.

**Normal POV!**

Kise, Aomine, and Momoi;  
These three were his closest.

Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi;  
These three were not the friendliest.

But it was fine, Kuroko was fine.  
Ogiwara Shigehiro may be gone,  
But Kagami was there.

Yes, Kagami Taiga was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Oh my god, somebody stop me! I'm addicted.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	46. Cold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet...

**First POV!**

His cold hands make me tremble,

Yet his eyes held warmth I didn't know was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ...why did I write this again?
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	47. Sideway Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoping.

**First POV!**

Whenever you walk through,  
all eyes land on you.

Your laugh, your smile,  
every moment of you was worthwhile.

Yet you smile, unfazed,  
of the eyes you left dazed.

You were... beautiful,  
and so, SO unreachable.

Yet I'm here, hoping for a chance,  
hoping for that sideway glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Fuck I— i-it's so cheesy I could die! I made this for our skit and wrote it 10 mins before our group's turn.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	48. Not You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not for you.

**First POV!**

I made a poem but it's not for you.  
Now don't get me wrong, I still like you.  
Just... not the way I used to.

To: The man I couldn't love (Aki) 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I loved you for a decade.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	49. Compare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unless...

**First POV!**

There is no more, no less, no better or best,

Unless you compare yourself with someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: FINALLY, something positive!
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	50. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G O N E . . .

**Normal POV!**

The Blue left, and the Purple followed.  
The Red changed; the color hollowed.

Green and Yellow stayed, but left forgotten.  
The Pink remained; look how far they've gotten.

And the Black? G O N E . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ooff, another KnB!
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	51. Garden Of Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And in his heart, he grew a garden.

**Normal POV!**

He knew it was wrong; he loved too much,

But it gnaws and claws 'cuz he wanted such.

His eyes burn and he cannot breathe,

For he loves and loves with too much greed.

Heart aching —yearning for moremoremore

—But only one he must adore...

So he loved: silently and quietly, overladen.

And in his heart, he grew a garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Another poem about polyamory. Hope it's better than [Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790428/chapters/49768364). 
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	52. I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-O-F-F-E-E❗️

**First POV!**

**C**omfort when I'm feeling down.

**O**ptimism to counter my depression.

**F**ret over me when I frown.

**F**aith for when I lose my passion.

**E**verything to keep me afloat as I drown.

**E**ffort to have me as your mission.

(But most of all, I need C-O-F-F-E-E❗️)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ... comment if you get the code. *grins*
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	53. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I shouldn't have (hoped)...

**First POV!**

**Maybe** you got tired,

**I** could be a bore.

**Shouldn't** have desired,

**Have** thought of wanting more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Um, idk I think I failed my quiz in General Chemistry 2...
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	54. Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So baby don't worry...

**First POV!**

Darling, I've loved you longer than you think.

So baby don't worry, I won't let you sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: OKAY! That's enough cheese in one day.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	55. 1951

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear...

**First POV!**

Dear, I've loved you since 1951.

I've always known you're the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I forgot it was my grandparents' wedding anniversary!
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	56. Let Us Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audeamus!

**First POV!**

_Audeamus_, for love is a menace.

_Audeamus_, for love is not painless.

_Audeamus_, not only for greatness.

_Audeamus_, for a love that's endless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I loved this latin phrase the most.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	57. One AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Days Due.

**First POV!**

One AM in the morning;  
Two days Due.

Three groups not working;  
Four hours rue.

Five weeks of cramming;  
Six assignments to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ...me rn.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	58. Yield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know not how to yield.

**First POV!**

_Cedere nescio,_ for victory that tastes so sweet.

_Cedere nescio_, for I've never known to taste defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I deleted the 2nd and 4th stanza...
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	59. Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be that as it may.

**First POV!**

Be that as it may,  
you still cheated.

Be that as it may,  
you still lied.

Nevertheless,  
I still loved you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ... hm?
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	60. Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a fool.

**Second POV!**

You are a fool,  
letting him in.

You are a fool,  
for giving in.

You are a fool,  
for loving him.

You are a fool,  
down to the brim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Haha, don't mind me... just ignoring our bossy leader's messages.
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	61. BLUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was a blur.

**Second POV!**

Everything was a blur.

One moment you were sprawled out on your bed, sleeping soundly; the next you were getting ready for school. One moment you were laughing with your friends, the next you were jolting down notes from the lecture. One moment you were dedicated to ace a test, the next you decide that passing was enough, and you don't need to put much effort into your actions anymore. One moment you were excited to start the school year, the next you were standing on a stage, certificates in hand, proud parents by your side, feeling unsatisfied.

Because everything was a blur of black and white.

(And the color was lost from your eyes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Thought of this one when I lost sight of who I was... LMAO!
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


	62. Puppet Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're like a roof without a support beam.

**First POV!**

You may be the puppet master, but I'm the damn string.  
You can't make them move without me.

And that's just horrible.  
You're like a roof without a support beam.

A heavy burden on the house.

Won't be long til we collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Not really a poem, but a rant instead. _Kaway kaway sa mga pabigat diyan! _🙄
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Me: You can find me on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/PhoenixNinja101), [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7281090/PhoenixNinja101), [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixNinja101), & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PhoenixNinja101)!
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


End file.
